Depths (Dreamboat Sequel) FNAF
by twinkleheart12
Summary: The final part in this one-shot-turned-trilogy. Our dear princess decides to show what can happen when your demons get the better of you, and through the Plane of Dreams, she can finally contact Foxy before it's too late...


Depths

Matte walls stared down idly upon patterned curtains painted with stars of white. An exasperated groan echoed from inside the seclusive area, before quiet sounds of shuffling followed. On the inside, a tawny fox paced back and forth, muttering to himself. After what seemed like a decent while, he realised that his frantic actions would lead him to anything _but_ sleep-mode, and so he finally rested upon a makeshift bed (doubtfully being helpful), fluttering his eyes into shut doors. He lay there. Drifting. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep…

He found himself surrounded by fountains of bluish-white stars, swirling around him in dazzling paths. Wearing a baffled, yet at the same time, fascinated expression, he stepped out across a path of glowing specks, scattered like dust across an infinite sky. In the distance, the "sky", as far as he could gather it as, was littered with space material, shining brightly into the darkness around them. Abruptly, he stopped. Some kind of melodic voice carried over the plane. Calling him.

" _Foxy…_ "

He started towards its general direction, taking each step warily.

" _Foxy…_ " it called again, " _follow if you desire anew._ "

Foxy didn't quite understand that last part, but obeyed all the same. He was intrigued. And, besides, the manner of the voice sounded… well… _instructive._ Soon, he began to hear footsteps ringing out and falling into his ears. Slowly, but surely, he followed it. Eager to see what it was. Why was he wanted? It clicked. And clopped. Faintly, a dot formed in the distance.

Then a speck.

Then a shadow.

Then a figure.

That turned out to be an equine creature of some kind. Its spiralled horn radiated the same glow as that of the stars scattered around them, as its wings raised in a fluid movement. A mane of midnight blue flowed out, and likewise its tail behaved just the same. Around its neck was a kind of neck-brace-type-thing, and upon its hooves were shoes. And a crescent on its hind shone so intensely that Foxy's tail slid over his eyes.

Finally, it turned.

Her eyes shone such an emerald green, it almost seemed unreal. But it _was_ real. His eyes shone in the light of hers, every other glowing form here seeming dull in her gaze. He eventually managed to form words from his voice box.

"Wh-Who are ye?"

"The Princess of the Night - Luna." She replied.

He stared in puzzlement at her, confused about where she came from. He wasn't aware of any blue horse princesses back at home.

"Thou will not understand my presence. Nor shall any of you from Earth." She sighed, knowing that however hard she explained, she was speaking to another being from another world. Her message could never be conveyed. And, most likely, he would awaken before she even had chance to explain what she _really_ was there for. She definitely couldn't risk coming to him again - her sister was already growing suspicious of her increasing drowsiness, and no doubt would quickly be sussed.

She continued, "But I am not here to tell you about my life."

The fox looked at her dumbly. In some kind of understanding, she spoke no further, but merely beckoned him to follow. Eyes fixed on her, he trailed behind her, questions racing around his head like thousands of angry hornets. They hadn't travelled more than a hundred paces from where they were before when she threw her head into the air, firing a beam of dazzling blue into the sky from her horn. Foxy admired its flame-like behaviour. Then, characters leapt from it. One looked very similar to the princess in front of him - apart from being a paler blue, and also lacking the flowing mane. In addition, a pink character, larger than the previous, stepped out in a regal fashion. She raised her head proudly to invisible crowds, while the other sadly cowered away in the shadow cast. The sad equine paced away, before the eyes of blue that it had turned to a burning scarlet. She reared as storms of black enveloped her. Foxy watched in amazement as they swirled around, but gasping in horror as another creature burst out. One of black, with bat wings and a midnight blue, nebula-like mane. One of hatred, bitterness. One who wanted revenge. The pink pony turned to her, having a similar reaction to that of the animatronic, before they both battled among each other. Luna's eyes stung as she replayed her past, tears slipping from her eyes. The two characters struck one another, until the pink one fell. The black monster dove down. With such sadness, the pink horse grabbed a collection of gems, as a wave of magic shot out. Like the wind, the black horse blew away into nothingness, as the pink one collapsed to the floor. She blew away too, and the story was over. Foxy felt oil around his eyes.

Luna drew her eyes away, wet ones now falling upon the fox, "That black creature was once me - I had a situation not too different from yours. My sister, the pink character you saw, had banished me to the Moon with the Elements of Harmony. All because I had let myself be ruled by my sadness and envy."

"…What are ye saying, Princess?"

"That you don't make the same mistake as I. Your past should never rule your future."

Seeming to finally understand, he slowly nodded his head. She smiled softly.

"I see my message is conveyed. Alas, I must return to Equestria." She raised her wings in a quiet rustle, "You must never forget what I said. If you do, you will lose yourself." Steadily, she began to walk into the distance. Too overwhelmed with everything to even utter a word, Foxy just stared after her.

"Oh, and Foxy?"

Foxy almost jumped as she continued to say something.

"Don't tell any of the others this. I shall keep my side of that."

He had already decided not to tell the gang, as they'd probably think he'd gone insane. Freddy already thought that he had a couple of bolts loose, so there was no point fuelling him.

"Aye, lass." Foxy said as he drew his finger in a cross shape of where his heart _would_ be. She nodded in approval, before fading away.

He sat up, gasping in a few breaths. Awake. He remembered. He would always remember. Smiling, he lifted himself up, peeking out of his decorative curtains. He knew what he had to do - just forget the past and move on. That was all that she had come to tell him. Dreams from the other nights drifted into his head, wondering about if Luna had been to all of them, observing. He was thrown out of his head as he heard unfamiliar voices. Eagerly, he jogged down the hall where he was greeted to a congregation. He saw a blue and white tiger with magenta bows. But he wasn't particularly interested in her. He _was_ interested in the green and orange wolf next to her, introducing herself to Freddy with a delicate handshake. Her purple bows shook as she laughed. Something seemed so… familiar about her. But Foxy couldn't remember. He just knew that he felt connected to her as he watched her. A warm tingling tickled his nose. She was going to be his first mate - he just knew it.

At the same time, a purple bunny stared in wonder at an indigo bunny in Parts and Repair, the exact same thought crossing his mind about her…

 **Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I did. The indigo bunny I mention at the end is Miki'slittlesoul's FNAF OC, Miki, and the tiger is shadowfalls221's FNAF OC, Kitty Cat! The wolf is Tara, who is my OC. If you wanna know more about the last sentence, please check out Miki'littlesoul's story "Theme Parks and Pizzerias!"**

 **PS. I know the shipping bit isn't canon but we ended up doing it anyways. I suggested FoxyXTara (yes, it does happen at a later date - all will be explained in the upcoming "Scraps" ) as a joke once, and that was me on the shipping boat. If you don't like the idea of our characters with the game characters, please don't complain - keep it to yourself, at least.**

 **Thanks for reading! X**


End file.
